1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat post for a bicycle seat and more particularly to a pivoting suspension seat post for a bicycle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of suspension seat posts have been previously provided for bicycle seats in an effort to reduce the shock imparted to the rider""s seat. One type of suspension seat post that has been previously provided is what is called a pivoting seat post. In the prior art device, an elastomer material is provided between the parallel arms which results in less than optimum performance. Further, the prior art devices do not have the desired maximum adjustability. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art pivoting suspension seat posts is that they are quite large and experience considerable wear.
A pivoting suspension seat post is provided which is adapted to be inserted into a bicycle frame tube for supporting a bicycle seat thereon. The suspension seat post of this invention comprises a tubular post having upper and lower ends with a lower body member secured to the upper end of the post. The lower body member has a forward end, a rearward end, first and second sides, and upper and lower ends. Front and rear parallel arms are provided which also have upper and lower ends. The lower end of the front parallel arm is pivotally secured to the lower body member at the upper forward end thereof and extends upwardly and rearwardly therefrom. The lower end of the rear parallel arm is pivotally secured to the lower body member at the lower rearward end thereof and extends upwardly and rearwardly therefrom. An angular upper body member is provided and has the upper ends of the front and rear parallel arms pivotally secured thereto. The upper body member includes an upper forward end and a lower rearward end. The upper forward end of the upper body member is pivotally secured to the upper end of the front parallel arm. The lower rearward end of the upper body member is pivotally secured to the upper end of the rear parallel arm. A seat mounting means, which is adjustable, is provided on the upper body member. A resilient means such as a coil spring or a plurality of elongated elastomer damping members is positioned in the interior of the post. An end cap is adjustably secured to the lower end of the post for preloading the resilient or damping means. An elongated pin has its upper end pivotally secured to the front parallel arm between the upper and lower ends thereof and has its lower end in operative engagement with a suspension guide which embraces the upper end of the resilient means or the damping means whereby downward and rearward movement of the upper body member and the seat mounted thereon is yieldably resisted by the resilient means or the damping means.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a pivoting suspension seat post for a bicycle seat.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pivoting suspension seat post for a bicycle seat which has maximum adjustability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pivoting suspension seat post for a bicycle which is durable in use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pivoting suspension seat post for a bicycle seat which is relatively compact.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.